United People's Republic of Pakistan
0.745 |HDI_year = 2012 |HDI_category = high |currency = UPR Rupee |currency_code = UPR |drives_on = left}} The United People's Republic of Pakistan, also called United Pakistan, UPRP or UPR Pakistan, or just Pakistan, is a South Asian country consisting of Pakistan, Lakshadweep, Mizoram, Punjab, Manipur, Nagaland, Chandigarh, and Bangladesh. United Pakistan has a parliamentary republic. This government was established by the Constitution of 1956, after they won independence. United Pakistan has 346 million people and covers 300 square miles of land. The national capital is Islamabad. UPR Pakistan borders India, China, Myanmar, Afghanistan, and Sri Lanka. The region of Kashmir is still under dispute with India. History 'Colonial Era' After the dissolve of the Mughal Empire, the Sikhs took the opportunity to take over the Indian Subcontinent, but the British East India Company has ceased controlled. The Indian Rebellion of 1857 was a armed struggle against the British. A non-violent protest led by the Indian National Congress engaged millions of citizens of civil disobedience mass protest in the 1920's and 30's. 'Independence' From 1947 to 1956, United Pakistan was a doimnion of British East India Company comprise of Balochistan,East Bengal and the North-west Frontier State, West Punjab, and Sindh. There ruled by two monarchs. In 1947, King George had died but Queen Elizabeth had took her place. Pakistan was a Islamic republic and declared it independence in . The Muslims of the Sub-continent had finally achieved their goal to have an independent state for themselves, but only after a long and relentless struggle under the single-minded guidance of the Quaid. The name was change in 1967 because of religious purposes and called it United People's Republic of Pakistan. Government and Politics The government of the United People's Republic of Pakistan is a parliamentary republic. The seat of all government is at Government Acre on Islamabad. THe three branches are based in three certain buildings. The People's Parliament is the seat of legislation. The Ministry Hall is the seat of the Ministers. The United People's Court is the UPR's supreme court. 'Legislative Branch' The UPR Government is a parliamentary republic with a tricameral legislator. The upper house is the Senate with 128 members(8 members per state). The Senate members have an 8-year term. The middle house is the Socialist house. There's is 435 members with members per state is based on population. The lower house is the House of Representatives. The total number of representatives is 512 which is also based on state population. 'Executive' The Vice Minister is the head of the government. The VM runs the parliament and has a six year term. The President has the power to sign or veto bills. Before 1997, the presidents decision has the power if the bill became a law or dead. After the Presidency Conflict in 2003, the system of how a bill becomes a law works the same way the Allied States executive branch. 'Judicial' The United People's Court is the UPR's supreme court. The members of the United People's Court are the judiciaries. The judiciaries have a life term like most other Supreme Courts. The one Supreme Court has control the 16 state courts and the state courts has control under the district courts. The judiciaries are assigned by the Head Minister and sometimes the Vice Minister. 'Military' The People's Republic Defense is the army of UPRP. The head of all commissions is at the Hexagon Heights in Rawalpindi. The armed forces of UPR Pakistan is the seventh-largest in the world in terms of active personnel. Administrative Areas The United People's Republic of Pakistan is divided into 15 states: Azad Kashmir, Balochistan, Chittagong, Central Bengal(Dhaka Division), Ganges(Barisal), Gilgit-Baltistan, Khulna, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa, Mizonipaland(Mizo'ram,Ma'nip'ur, and Nag'aland), Punjab, Rajshahi, Rangpur, Rawal(FATA), Sindh, and Syhlet, Pakastani Antarctica, and a Autonomous Capital City of Islamabad. Geography United Pakistan has an area of 1,054,034 km²(406,964 mi²) of land. Western Pakistan has aminly desert towards the coast mountainous going northwest, and fertile in the river valley. East Pakistan and Lakshadweep has low lying land. East Pakistan sit in the middle of the Ganges Delta, which makes it vulnerable to floods. The Mizonapaland State has a mountainious border. Category: